Frohe Weihnachten, Erik!
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Erik hat vor die Weihnachtsfeiertag wie immer alleine zu verbringen und zu komponieren. Doch eine dickköpfig Autorin macht ihm eine Strich durch die Rechnung...


Disclaimer: Erik gehört mir leider nicht... aber ich leihe ihn mir hin und wieder aus!

**Frohe Weihnachten, Erik**

Erik schloss die Tür zu seinem Haus hinter sich und warf seinen Mantel auf einen Stuhl. Weihnachten, pah! Er wusste nicht, was alle an diesem Tag so besonders fanden! Er ging zu seiner Orgel hinüber um zu komponieren. Jetzt wo Christine über die Feiertage nicht hier war, würde er eben an seiner Oper weiterschreiben. Er hatte die Arbeit an seinem Werk sowieso schon zu lange unterbrochen.

Ein leises Plop hinter ihm lies ihn kampfbereit herum fahren.

Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, vielleicht Anfang 20, mit langen dunkelbraunen Haaren. In ihren Armen hielt sie mehrere große unförmige Pakete.

„Was... wer seid Ihr? Wie seid Ihr hier herein gekommen?" wollte das Phantom wütend wissen.

„Hi! Kannst du mir vielleicht mal helfen? Da sind zerbrechliche Sachen drin!"

Völlig überrumpelt half ihr Erik die Pakete abzustellen.

„So!" Die junge Frau wandte sich an Erik. „Hi! Ich bin Ithiliel und ich bin hier um mit dir Weihnachten zu feiern!"

Er starrte sie nur unverständlich an. Was?

„Na, Weihnachten. Du weißt schon 24. Dezember, Weihnachtsbaum, Geschenke und so weiter." (A/N: Jack Sparrow: „Drinks all around!" g)

Ithiliel blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte sich extra für ihr Phantom schick gemacht: eine schwarze Jeans, schwarze Sneakers, einen weichen dunkelgrünen Wollpulli und eine Kette mit einer schwarz-roten Rose.

„Aber... wie seid Ihr hier hereingekommen?" fragte Erik verwirrt.

„Du darfst des alles net so eng seh'n mit der Logik... es is Weihnachten!" rief Ithiliel vergnügt und machte sich daran die Pakete aufzumachen.

Aus dem ersten zog sie einen 50cm großen Weihnachtsbaum, komplett mit Baumständer, heraus.

„Wo kann ich den hinstellen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie zu einem mittelgroßen Tisch der neben einer bequem ausschauenden Couch stand, und stellte den Baum darauf.

„Weiter unten in dem Paket müsste eigentlich der Baumschmuck sein, gibst du ihn mir bitte mal?"

Etwas unsicher spähte Erik in die Pappschachtel. Tatsächlich, da war eine kleine Kiste mit... bunten Sachen. Er nahm sie heraus und reichte sie Ithiliel.

„Meintet Ihr das?"

„Jep. Aber es gibt keinen Grund so förmlich zu sein, du kannst mich ruhig duzen," sagte Ithiliel und grinste ihn an.

Sie machte sich daran den Baum zu schmücken und drückte Erik ein paar rote Kugel in die Hand.

„Mach doch auch mit, es macht Spaß!"

Erik sah sie zweifelnd an, machte aber dann doch mit und hängte die Kugeln vorsichtig an den kleinen Baum. Dies erntete ein weiteres Grinsen von der jungen Frau, die mittlerweile bereits die Kerzen anbrachte.

„So, fertig!" rief sie nach einiger Zeit aus. „Sieht doch schon mal ganz gut aus!"

Ithiliel eilte zu den Paketen zurück und kramte eine rot-grüne Tischdecke hervor, sowie einige weitere Schachteln. Die Tischdecke wurde auf dem freien Teil des Tisches ausgebreitet und aus den Schachteln holte sie eine große flache Schüssel voller Lebkuchen und Plätzchen hervor. Ebenso wie zwei Tassen und ein paar einzelne Kerzen und Tannenzweige, die sie auf dem Tisch verteilte.

Erik sah ihr die ganze Zeit etwas verwirrt zu.

„Hey, nicht so viel nachdenken, Erik! Genieß doch einfach die Tatsche, dass du heute einmal so richtig schön Weihnachten feiern kannst!" sagte Ithiliel mit einem leichten Lächeln und holte zwei Flaschen Glühwein hervor.

„Wo geht's denn hier zur Küche?"

„Hier entlang."

Erik ging vor und sie folgte ihm. In der Küche zeigte er ihr, wie sie den Glühwein erwärmen konnte. Nun konnte er seine Neugier doch nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was ist das?"

„Glühwein. Der gehört zu Weihnachten einfach dazu! Er schmeckt prima, du wirst ihn bestimmt mögen, da bin ich mir sicher. Passt du bitte auf, dass er nicht überkocht oder so? Er muss heiß werden darf aber nicht kochen. Wenn er heiß is, füll ihn einfach in irgendeine Kanne oder so..."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte Ithiliel an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Als Erik mit dem dampfenden Glühwein kurze Zeit später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, traute er seinen Augen kaum: Überall hingen grüne Girlanden (aus Plastik, sonst macht des zuviel Dreck) mit ein wenig rot dabei und Tannenzweige waren auf fast jeder flachen Oberfläche verteilt worden (sogar auf seiner Orgel lagen ein paar Tannenzweige und ein roter Apfel), die Kerzen an dem kleinen Baum brannten, ebenso wie die au dem Tisch und einige andere. Auf einem Stuhl stand ein seltsames schwarzes Ding und unter dem Baum lagen... Geschenke.

„Mund zu, es zieht," neckte ihn Ithiliel und nahm ihn den Glühwein ab.

Sie goss etwas davon in die zwei Taschen und reichte eine davon Erik.

„Frohe Weinachten, Erik."

Er nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand, machte jedoch keine Anstallten daraus zu trinken – seine Maske war ja im Weg.

„Ach, hab' ich ja ganz vergessen!"

Ithiliel schlug sich an den Kopf. Sie stellte ihr Tasse ab und nahm ein Plätzchen aus der Schüssel. Mit der Süßigkeit in der Hand ging sie auf Erik zu, der sie leicht misstrauisch beobachtete. Bevor er noch reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm die Maske abgenommen und das Plätzchen in den Mund gesteckt.

Erik schrie auf (schade um das Plätzchen g) und riss seine Hand so abrupt vor sein Gesicht, dass er dabei fast den Glühwein verschüttete.

„Hey, Vorsicht!" Ithiliel nahm ihm die Tasse ab und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Du kannst die Hand ruhig wieder runternehmen, ich hab' schon schlimmeres geseh'n."

„Das bezweifle ich," presste er mit erstickter Stimme hervor und drehte sich weiter von ihr weg.

„Ach komm' schon! So schlimm ist es doch gar nicht! Wirklich! Du siehst um einiges besser aus als ein Uruk-hai!" versuchte Ithiliel ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ein was?" fragte Erik erstaunt.

„Uruk-hai. Eine Rasse in Tolkiens ‚Herr der Ringe', aber das Buch kannst du ja gar net kennen, es kommt ja erst in den 50ern raus... ach egal, jetzt stell dich doch nicht so an!"

Ithiliel war um Erik herumgetreten und zog nun seine Hände von seinem Gesicht weg. Er schloss seine Augen in stiller Verzweiflung und wartete auf ihren Schrei.

Doch er kam nicht. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah, dass sie ihn noch immer freundlich anlächelte.

„Siehst du? So schlimm war das doch jetzt gar nicht! Ich weiß gar nicht, was die alle haben! Klar, einen Schönheitswettbewerb würdest du nicht gerade gewinnen, aber so schlimm schaut dein Gesicht doch gar nicht aus!"

Er starrte sie nur verblüfft an.

Ithiliel gab ihm seine Tasse wieder und hob die ihre zum Toast.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Erik."

„Frohe Weihnachten, Ithiliel," sagte er nach kurzem Zögern und sippte vorsichtig an seinem Glühwein.

„Der Glühwein scheint dir ja zu schmecken," durchbracht Ithiliel die Stille.

Erik lachte.

„Ja. Und was kommt jetzt?"

„Na wir feiern natürlich!" rief Ithiliel begeistert und steuerte Erik zur Couch hinüber. „Setz dich doch erst mal hin. Probier ruhig ein paar von den Plätzchen, die sind selbstgemacht!"

Er hob eine fragende Augenbraue.

„Keine Angst ich will dich schon nicht vergiften! Außerdem sind die von meiner Schwester, meine sind eher ungenießbar," sagte Ithiliel bevor sie sich dem schwarzen Ding auf dem Stuhl zuwandte. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch ein bisschen Weihnachtsmusik!"

„Weihnachtsmusik?" fragte Erik zweifelnd.

„Oh keine, Angst, nicht das nervige Gedudel, dass sie immer in der Kirche spielen! Ich hab' was viel besseres!"

Sie kniete vor dem Stuhl nieder und drückte auf einige Tasten (A/N: es leben die Batterien!). Erik zuckte erschrocken zusammen als plötzlich Musik erklang.

„Das ist eine tragbare Stereoanlage," klärte ihn die junge Frau auf. „Damit kann man Musik abspielen. Das ist zum Beispiel ‚Happy Xmas' von John Lennon, das ist mein Lieblingsweihnachtslied!"

Erik entspannte sich wieder. Ithiliel setzte sich neben ihn und knabberte an einem Lebkuchen.

„Diese Musik ist... ungewohnt," sagte Erik schließlich. „Aber mir gefällt sie irgendwie."

„Ha! Ich hab' ja schon immer gewusst, dass John Lennon einfach geniale Musik macht!" rief Ithiliel aus.

„Wer ist denn dieser John Lennon?" fragte Erik nun. „Kennst du ihn?"

Ithiliel lachte leise.

„Nein, leider nicht. Er ist ein sehr bekannter Musiker... jedenfalls in meiner Zeit. Aber das ist nicht so wichtig."

Sie reichte ihm die Schale mit den Plätzchen und lehnte sich zurück um die Musik zu genießen. Erik war überrascht, wie gut ihm die Plätzchen schmeckten und wie entspannt er war. Vielleicht war dieses ‚Weihnachten' doch keine so schlechte Idee...

„Jetzt da die richtige Stimmung herrscht, können wir zum nächsten Teil des Abends kommen: die Geschenke!" rief Ithiliel nach einiger Zeit.

Sie langte zum Tisch hinüber und zog ein flaches, längliches Päckchen hervor, dass sie Erik reichte.

„Geschenke?" fragte Erik überrascht.

„Ja. Geschenke. Hier, mach' schon auf, das ist für dich!"

Ithiliel drückte ihm das Geschenk in die Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er warf ihr noch einen leicht unsicheren Blick zu, dann machte er sich brav daran, das Geschenk zu öffnen: Es waren Notenbücher, drei Stück. Mozarts Requiem, Beethovens Neunte und eine ‚Platinum Collection' von Chopin. Ehrfurchtsvoll blätterte Erik durch die Noten.

„Sie sind wunderschön," sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe noch nie solche Notenbücher gesehen..."

„Das würde mich auch wundern, die sind schließlich aus meiner Zeit!" meinte Ithiliel lächelnd. „Genauso wie die anderen Sachen. Hier, mach' das als nächstes auf!"

Sie hielt ihm ein weiteres Geschenk hin.

„Noch eins?" fragte Erik überrumpelt. „Aber..."

„Kein aber. Na komm schon, hier!"

Ithiliel drückte es ihm in die Hand und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an während sie sich noch ein Plätzchen in den Mund steckte.

Dieses Päckchen enthielt ein Buch, genauer gesagt einen Bildband über die berühmtesten und schönsten Bauwerke der Welt. Mit vielen und großen Hochglanzfotos.

Erik vergaß beinahe zu Atmen als er ganz vorsichtig die Seiten umblätterte, als ob er Angst hätte etwas kaputt zu machen.

„Wie...?"

„Das sind Farbfotos. Eine besondere Technik ein detailgetreues und farbiges Abbild eines Gegenstandes zu erstellen. Wie genau das funktioniert weiß ich leider auch nicht," informierte ihn Ithiliel.

Sie lehnte sich zufrieden zurück und genoss ihren Glühwein während Erik immer noch ganz versunken in dem Bildband herumblätterte.

Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach sie ihn.

„Willst du dein letztes Geschenk nicht auch noch aufmachen?"

Erik sah erstaunt auf.

„Noch eines?"

„Ja, es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, aber ich hab' mir gedacht, du kannst es vielleicht brauchen."

Ithiliel reichte ihm das letzte bunt verpackte Geschenk das sich unter dem Baum befunden hatte. Es war eine ziemlich dicke Pappschachtel voll mit dem besten Notenpapier.

Erik lachte leise.

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich kaum mehr welches habe?"

„Ich wusste es nicht, aber ich hab' mir gedacht, dass du so was wahrscheinlich immer brauchen kannst."

Er hob seinen Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich dir für all das danken kann... ich habe nicht einmal ein Geschenk für dich," fügte er hinzu und sah zu Boden.

„Oh, Erik!" rief Ithiliel aus und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Du musst mir nicht danken. Ich will nur, dass du wenigstens einmal ein glückliches Weihnachten hast! Außerdem gäbe es da schon was, dass du mir schenken könntest..."

Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Du könntest etwas für mich spielen," sagte Ithiliel lächelnd.

Nun musste auch Erik lächeln.

„Was immer du willst, chérie."

Er ging zu seiner Orgel hinüber und begann zu spielen. Die junge Frau seufzte zufrieden und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen der Couch während sie mit halbgeschlossenen Augen der Musik zuhörte.

Als er einige Zeit später mit dem Spielen aufhörte, setzte sich Erik wieder neben Ithiliel auf die Couch und nahm die (neuaufgefüllte) Tasse mit Glühwein entgegen die sie ihm hinhielt.

„Das war wunderschön, Erik."

„Danke."

Eine Zeitlang sagte keiner von Beiden etwas, beide saßen da und genossen die entspannt und weihnachtliche Atmosphäre. Das Feuer im Kamin brannte munter vor sich hin und die vielen Kerzen sorgten für weiches Licht. Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von angenehmen Gerüchen, hauptsächlich nach essbaren.

Nach und nach begann Ithiliel Erik etwas aus der Reserve zu locken und nach einiger Zeit unterhielten sie sich angeregt über die verschiedensten Dinge.

Viel später, als die Kerzen schon lange heruntergebrannt waren, streckte sich Ithiliel und gähnte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.

„Schon 5 Uhr morgens? Oh, wie die Zeit vergeht..."

Erik half ihr auf die Beine.

„Du kannst gerne hier schlafen, ich habe ein Gästezimmer..." bot er ihr an.

„Danke. Aber das ist nicht nötig, ich glaube ich muss jetzt eh wieder gehen."

Erik nahm ihre Hand in die seine und führte sie mit einer eleganten Verbeugung an seine Lippen.

„Au revoir, ma chérie. Dies war das schönste Weihnachtsfest das ich je hatte. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug dafür danken."

Ithiliel schenkte ihm ihr schönstes Lächeln und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn auf die Wange zu küssen.

„Es war mir eine Freude. Frohe Weihnachten, Erik."

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war sie verschwunden und nur der Baum und die verschiedenen Dekorationen sowie die weihnachtlichen Köstlichkeiten die noch übrig waren, erinnerten an ihren Besuch.

Erik setzte sich wider hin und betrachtete gedankenverloren den kleinen Weihnachtsbaum auf seinem Tisch, da hörte er ihre Stimme im Zimmer wiederhallen.

„Bis nächstes Jahr, Erik."


End file.
